FIG. 26 shows an example of a display of a measurement result of the code domain powers in the CDMA communication method.
In FIG. 26, the vertical axis W indicates the power. The horizontal axis indicates channels CH. The example shown in FIG. 26 shows such a state that the communication method is cdma 2000, the Walsh length is “64”, a communication line with 64 channels is prepared for connection, and the channels 0, 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, . . . , 61, 63 are transmitting signals.
However, since the code domain powers of the CDMA signal are shown, while the Walsh length is fixed to “64”, it is not possible to view the code domain powers for a different Walsh length. A standard is currently designed for a CDMA signal used for the portable phone in order to switch the Walsh length among six kinds, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, and 128. Consequently, this display is inconvenient since the code domain powers can be viewed only for a code layer specified by a specific Walsh length.
This problem still exists even if the communication method is W-CDMA. Namely, the code domain powers are viewed only for a code layer specified by a specific spreading factor.
In view of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to simultaneously show measurement data such as code domain powers on a plurality of kinds of code layers.